Enough
by Destiny919
Summary: Just longing for her forever would be enough for him. But it's not enough for her. Makorra! Please read and review.


He could just keep wanting her forever and it'd be okay. She could never look his way, never notice the way his eyes linger on her, leave him longing for her for the rest of his life and he'd be okay with it. It's his privilege to just be able to be around her, to look at her, to argue with her, to be teased by her, to touch her and be touched by her, no matter how brief and how innocent the touches. It's enough. It's enough for him.

But it's not enough for her.

It's something that has never even crossed his mind, that she could fall in love with him, too.

He's never even thought of _her_ kissing _him_, lunging forward with fire in her eyes and pressing her lips to his, clutching the back of her hair like she was afraid he would pull away, run off in disgust. Like he would ever leave her, reject her. It was unthinkable.

In his mind, in his little fantasies of how life would be if the spirits cared to pity his soul, he always kisses her, leans down and weaves his fingers in her silky brown hair and kisses her softly, kisses her fiercely, kisses her lips, her neck, her forehead. He is always the one to kiss her. That she would kiss him when he was almost positive she didn't care about him at all is not something he would ever have considered a possibility. But it happened. And then so much more happened, touches that weren't so brief and weren't so innocent, words exchanged, and then there they were, tangled together in twisted sheet, clutching and moving and gasping and wanting, wanting more, wanting more from each other, and getting it.

And now here they are, morning light streaming through the window. He's a firebender, he rises with the sun. She's a waterbender, she rises with the moon. He knows she always sleeps late, hates getting up early. So here he is, first awake, watching her.

He doesn't know which feeling, which thought is dominant. There's sheer contentment, there's more raw need, there's love, there's sheer disbelief. Contentment that he's here with her and she's here with him, that they're together, _were_ together, even if she regrets it now and it was only for the one night. Raw need to kiss her again, feel more of her soft skin, press himself closer and consume her and be consumed by her. Love, there's always been love it seems like. He loves her laugh, her blue eyes, her wide smile, her courage and her refusal to ever take no for an answer. And there's disbelief, disbelief that she's _there, _lying naked in his bed, _his bed_, with him, cuddled up skin to skin, breathing slowly, with a smile on her face, her hair tangled up and damp like seaweed from her homeland. There's disbelief that he _wouldn't_ spend his life wishing and being resigned, that even if this never happens again, if she never looks at him a second time, he had the first time, he had her. It's enough. It's enough for him.

But it's not enough for her.

They're together every day, holding hands and kissing and hugging. They're together every night, groaning and rolling and loving. He never wants any of it to stop, he wants it to continue for eternity. And maybe the spirits have finally shown mercy, because it seems like she wants that, too. When he asked her, knelt humbly before her and _asked _her if she would continue being with him for eternity, she said yes. She said yes before he'd even finished asking, joined him on her knees and kissed him and told him that she thought he'd never ask, that she would have to be the one to do it, to _pop the question_.

They're freezing in the South Pole, she's wearing white and he's wearing something that is definitely not enough to keep him warm, he'd be freezing if holding her hand wasn't keeping him full of even more fire than usual.

That he wants to be with her and, miracle of miracles, she wants to be with him, is confirmed in front of everyone they love, every spirit they believe in. It's more than he ever dared to envision.

But she dares to envision yet more.

They finally have something that's _theirs_, that's both his and hers equally. They have two somethings, a boy and a girl, and then a third, another girl. He has a life with her, they have a life together. It's enough. It's enough for him.

But it's not enough for her.

Because, as she reminds him, only the rest of their lives will be enough. And maybe not even then.


End file.
